Navarog's Secret
by oh-so-pretty-in-pink
Summary: Navarog has mutated a stingbulb to mimic his abilities AND appearance and used that to send to Wyrmroost. He's still out there. R/R! Click Away!
1. Chapter 1

Fablehaven  
>Navarog's Secret<p>

Blah blah blah Disclaimer. I don't own Fablehaven, but I do own the Himalayan Snow Sprite and the Egyptian Sand Fairy, as well as Christine, Rhea and Emmeline (Emmie, Emily, Em) and Ryan. Set 1 year after KTTDP, Kendra is 16, Seth is 15

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>New Knights

Kendra sat in a small booth behind the one-way glass wall of the Knights of The Dawn's new training center in New York City. The 3-floor building had a 'training room' that was built separate, without floors, providing a clear, tall building for training.

She continued observing the 4 teens waiting on the other side of the wall, unaware that they were being watched. The four possible candidates were about to be subjected to a series of fitness tests, simulations, and other tests to discover their strong suits and fortes.

Kendra pushed a button on her keyboard, and 4 ropes, knotted at regular intervals, about 3 feet apart each, rising about 30 feet up to a thick steel ring in the ceiling. On each rope, a bell was hung from the ceiling, a few inches from the ring. Another push of a button allowed Kendra to talk through a speaker.

"Um, Hi. Your first task is to climb the rope and ring the bell. The person with the best time wins."

"What do we win?" The lone boy in the room asked. He looked a bit older than Kendra, maybe 18, and had blonde hair with brownish highlights, and green eyes.

"A group ticket to the Times Square Theatre, for up to 15 people." Kendra answered. "So, climb fast! Time starts….Now!" Kendra pushed 'go' on her iPod Touch's stopwatch feature and watched the 4 teens scramble up the rope. One girl kicked off her ridiculously high sandals, then climbed with almost spiderlike speed and agility. She reached the top first, and Kendra pushed the 'Lap' button, which recorded the time; 1 minute and 40 seconds."

The boy reached the top at 2:00 exactly, and the other two girls, who were twins, reached their bells together, 30 seconds after the boy.

"Alright." Kendra said over the speaker, pushing 'stop' on the stopwatch.

"The blonde girl..." Kendra glanced at her files. "Emmeline, you reached the top first, then...Ryan, then Christine and Rhea."

Emmeline tossed her curly blonde hair and cheered, rapelling down the rope against a wall.

"Next challenge is harder." Kendra said honestly. "Please change into the swimsuits you were told to bring."

With a press of a button, Kendra opened a door and let the 4 out.

Rhea and Christine emerged first, wearing matching blue swimsuits, their curly red hair done up in identical ponytails that swung when they walked.

Ryan and Emmeline joined them together, Ryan wearing loose swim shorts and a white T-shirt, Emmeline in a white bikini that Kendra has seen in the mall; it has cost $500.

"Please climb the ladders to the diving boards." Kendra instructed.

The 4 teens complied, climbing the ladders to the board, 20 feet in the air.

With a button, the floor slid away to reveal a pool, at least 30 feet deep, with 4 crash-test dummies at various locations, each marked with a different color.

"Emmeline, you will retrieve the blue dummy, Ryan, the red, Christine, the purple, Rhea, the yellow. Your time will start when you hit the water. Penalties will be given for unclean entries into the water, and each time you come up for a breath. You will be allowed one breath before penalties are given. Ready?" Four nods came back. "Go!"

Emmeline put her arms above her head and gracefully dived into the water, the others diving in shortly after. Emmeline's head popped up, took a breath, then swam down. When she resurfaced, she had a blue dummy under her arm. She stroked to the edge of the pool, then heaved the mannequin onto the edge, then boosted herself up. She had taken 4 minutes and 37 seconds.

Christine surfaced quickly, taking a breath, and Kendra made a note to add 5 seconds to Christine's time.

Rhea heaved her yellow dummy onto the surface, then clambered out, grabbing her towel and wiping her face.

Ryan popped up for a breath, and Kendra made a note under Ryan's name.

Christine pushed her dummy onto the edge, then finally, Ryan.

Rhea had taken 5 minutes and 07 seconds, Christine (after her penalty) had taken 5:00 and 25 seconds, Ryan 5 minutes 30 seconds.

"Emmeline made it first, again" Kendra grinned. "Then Rhea, Then Christine, then Ryan.

'So do I win?" Emmeline aksed.

"There's one more challenge." Kendra responded.

The obstacle course began with a merry-go-round structure to mimic being under the influence of spells, then a narrow beam, which water surrounded, then a narrow gap to crawl through, then several other dangerous features.

The results were shocking. Ryan made it first, in 2 minutes flat. The twins arrived together, 10 seconds later. Emmeline reached last, at 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

Emmeline 8:00

Christine 7:35

Rhea 9:47

Ryan 9:30

"The winner is...Christine, with a final time of 7 minutes and 35 seconds!" Kendra announced.

* * *

><p>Kendra brought Ememeline into the booth to interview, then locked the door behind her.<p>

"So, Emmeline...you are..." She glanced at her file. "A 16-year-old from New York that 'loves to shop and hang out with her friends'?"

"Yeah" Emmeline responded. "But, You're just a kid!" She exclaimed.

"I'm 16, same as you, and I killed a powerful demon _king_." Kendra replied coolly.

"Any special abilities?"

"I'm a shape-shifter." Emmeline responded, transforming into a small, furry monkey, then to a dolphin, then quickly back to a girl.

"That's why I'm such a good climber, and swimmer."

"Oh. I see." Kendra made a note. "Well, you seem fit to be a Knight of The Dawn. You may go to the lounge now" Kendra grinned, then brought in the twins together.

For them, surprisingly, Christine was fairystruck, and Rhea was a shadowcharmer. Together, they were dragon tamers!

They were almost immediately inducted.

Finally, Ryan walked into the booth, and swore up and down that he was a dragon in human form, who knew Raxtus.

Kendra inducted him without a second thought.

That night, the SUV pulled up outside the complex, and Kendra led the 4 trainees to the vehicle. Emmeline climbed in first, and sat in the middle row, leaving Ryan, Christine and Rhea to squeeze in beside her, and Kendra to take shotgun.

"Fablehaven?" Warren asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah." Kendra replied.

The SUV switched into gear and sped off toward Fablehaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>The Keys to Power<p>

* * *

><p>Kendra, Seth, Vanessa, Warren, Tanu, Trask, Elise, Kendra and Seth's parents and both sets of grandparents Dale, Emmeline, Christine, Rhea and Ryan sat around the large, circular coffee table in the living room, staring at the old, peeling journal lying in the middle. The thick book had been found in the bottom of an old trunk of Patton's.<p>

"I'm afraid to touch it." Christine whispered.

Kendra tentatively reached for the journal and examined the lock holding the journal closed. It looked like one of the cheap locks that came on the diary she had purchased at a dollar store once, but, knowing Patton, the key to the lock would need a scavenger hunt to find it.

However, Grandma Larsen produced a intricate, bejeweled key out of her purse.

Kendra took the key, slid it into the lock and turned it.

_Click._

Kendra lifted the cover and immediately saw Patton's thin, slightly untidy scrawl.

She cleared her throat and began reading.

_"This journal contains the maps and details to The 5 Keys to_ _Power."_

"No!" Warren exclaimed, taking the book. "That can't be! I heard them about them in a _fairytale_ when I was little!" He scanned the first page. "What? Are you playing a joke on me, Kendra? This journal isn't about The 10 Keys of Power, it's Lena's diary!"

"What?" Kendra asked, looking at the page, which still read '_This journal contains the maps and details to The 10 Keys of_ _Power._' "What does it say for you?"

"September 11. Patton is getting more senile each day. Yesterday I overheard him talking to himself, and caught him creating a gaseous monologue for somebody named 'Seth'. I am fearing he has gone crazy. Signed, Lena Burgess."

"There may be fairy magic preventing anyone who is not blessed by the magic of the fairies from reading." Warren suggested.

Kendra shrugged, then continued reading.

"_The first of the 5 Keys is in Mexico, hidden in cursed Aztec ruins. It is the legendary Tuning Fork, which allows the user to turn water or the plainest food into any food desired, providing the holder or one of their ancestors has tasted the food before_.

_The second is in Florida, located under the famous Walt Disney statue in Disneyworld, it is the __Repairer, which can repair nearly any broken item, as long as the holder has seen it in the restored state._

_The third is in Hawaii, located in a hidden tide pool in Hilo. It is known as Khronos' Hourglass, which can stop time._

_The fourth is located in New York, in the Museum of Natural History_. _It is disguised as a normal Egyptian amulet, when in actuality, the Forcefield__ protects the wearer from any attack._

_The fifth and final key is located in Paris, behind the Mona Lisa. It is the_ Reviver, capable of restoring one from the dead.

_Together, the 5 keys of power may open any lock, no matter how impregnable it seems."_ Kendra finished. "Then, it's all scribbles._"_

"So, what a road trip" Grandpa Sorrenson mused._ "_Including most of the ideal vacation spots. I say we devote about a week for each artifact, starting on this continent then moving outwards."

"Sounds good. When do we leave, and where first?" Warren asked.

"We leave to Florida tomorrow morning. I'll phone Aaron Stone." Grandpa Sorrenson exited the room, spoke on his phone for about 20 minutes, then came back, smiling.

"Aaron will be at John F. Kennedy airport tomorrow at 6:00 AM, for the 2 Hours And 45 Minutes flight to Florida. You will have the rest of that day to relax, then start the next day hunting for the artifact."


	3. Chapter 3

Response to reviews-

"LOL

Convieniant how most of them are in the USA"

Why yes, yes they are, but everyone knows that makes it harder. ;)

Chapter 3:

Disneyworld

* * *

><p>Emmeline groaned as Kendra shook her.<p>

"C'mon, Emmeline, we have to go, or we'll miss the plane." Kendra urged. All she got was a half-asleep moan in repspone.

Kendra sighed, and, feeling awfull, she heaved Emmeline's blankets off her and pulled the blonde out of bed.

Emmeline looked annoyed, but said nothing as she dragged a (designer) hoodie over her head and slipped on a pair of jeans.

Soon after driving to JFK, Kendra boarded the private jet and laughed as Emmeline fell right back asleep.

* * *

><p>When Emmeline awoke, they had landed in Florida and everyone had changed into looser, more summery clothing.<p>

She quickly threw on her favorite shorts and T shirt, then hurried out of the plane,to the Disney shuttle bus waiting to take them to their hotel, a Best Western near the resort.

Tanu went and checked them into their suite, claimed a room and began to unpack.

Kenra claimed the room with two twin beds and unloaded her suitcase, laughing as Emmeline lugged in her three enourmous brown suitcases, all covered in tiny gold 'LV's.

"God, for only the essentials, you'd think I packed to LIVE here, not stay here for a week!" Emmeline harrumphed.

"Well, what did you bring?" Kendra sked, preparing herself for the worst.

Emmeline bent down, twirled the lock on the cases, and popped them open.

Kendra raised an eyebrow.

The first case alone was filled to the point of breaking, just with shirt and dresses, in literally every color imaginable. Brand names spangled the clothing.

The second bag was filled with jeans, skirts and all sorts of 'bottoms'. These, too, were coated with brand names and logos.

The third case was the most outrageous. Four full-size bottles dominated the enourmous, silk-lined interior.

They read Shampoo, Conditioner, Leave-in Conditioner and 10-Minute Mask.

Next to that was at least 10 different varieties of hairspray, all with fancy names and scents.

Next was over 20 different bottles, each with a different, fancy name on it. They were perfumes.

The rest of the space was filled with a large box that Kendra guessed was filled with makeup. Finally, Emmeline has managed to fit in a blow-drier, a curling iron, and a flatiron. It looked more like a cosmetics version of the game Tetris.

Emmeline pulled the box out of the case and set it on her vanity table, and pushed a button on the front, which popped the lid. She lifted a shelf, which accordion-folded out like a staircase, 5 levels high on each side, then pulled the front down and slid out another 'staircase' that was 10 'steps'. The top two levels were alone filled with pots of eyeshadow, in every color from magenta to glittering black to white to orange. The first 'step' of the bottom part was filled with small containers of blush, foundation (thankfully, only one) and three different bronzers and a bottle of self-tanner.

The next 9 levels were filled with different lip products; lipgloss, lipstick, lipstain, lip pencils, lipliners, lip crayons, lip markers and some other products Kendra didn't recognize.

"This is the essentials? For a week?" Kendra sked, not sure whether to laugh, or throttle her for swearing that she only packed the bare essentials.

"Yeah. How could you fit everything in one duffle bag?" Emmeline asked, in genuine curiosity.

"Because I packed sensibly." Kendra showed Emmeline how she had chosen an outfit for each day of trip.

"Seriously, Kendra, how?" Emmeline asked.

Kendra laughed.

"Emmeline, you have so much to learn."

"Call me Emmy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Disneyworld

A/N: The group consists of Tanu, Trask, Kendra, Elise, Vanessa, Warren, Seth and the Trainees.

WOO-HOO! I put this chapter into the IwriteLike analyzer and i got J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>Kendra sat at small round table in Disneyworld, eating waffles shaped like Mickey Mouse's head.<p>

Everyone had identical meals, although the drinks varied between coffee, apple and orange juice.

Vanessa cleared her throat. "Why don't we go start enjoying our day?"

The group nodded, paid, and set off for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

It was a winding, slightly spine-jarring roller-coaster that left Kendra half-shaken, half-exhilarated.

Since there wasn't really any other things in Magic Kingdom, the group took the Disney Railroad to Animal kingdom, and boarded Expidition Everest.

A slightly mechanical voice reminded everyone to keep arms, legs, hands and feet inside the vehicle, and to keep an eye on children, then repeated the message in Spanish.

The vehicle lurched into motion. The ride was thrilling, and included going backwards.

Next, the group high-tailed it to the Hollywood Studios portion of the park and boarded the Tower of Terror.

The 'elavator' lifted up, dropped one floor at a time, then repeated a few times. Seth loosened his seatbelt so as to get 'air'.

A/N: AAAAARGH! IT"S SO HARD TO WRITE AT A THEME PARK! I'm going to be lazy now.

Several hours later, The park had closed, but the group had hidden ins stalls in the washroom, then headed to the Walt Disney statue in the front of the park.

Kendra sighed, then, a male voice cleared his throat behind her. She whirled, to see...

"BRACKEN!" She squealed, hugging him.

Bracken hugged back, then waved his hand before the statue and saying something unintelligible, causing it to move over a foot or two, revealing a dark hole. Warren shrugged, and sat on the edge, pushing himself down. He shouted aloud for a while (but not in a bad way; it sounded similar to the noise he had made on the rollercoasters the group had went on) before a loud splash muffled his shouts.

"It's a chute!" he called up. "But be ready for the bottom, it just drops away into deep water! Kendra, you go next!"

Kendra gulped before sitting on the edge of the chute, like Warren had, then turned to Bracken and the others. "See you." She said before pushing herself down the chute and screaming.

The chute plummeted sharply before rounding two sharp turns, then beginning to level out, it plummeted nearly vertically, sending Kendra flying out from the hole in the ceiling, straight into the cold, but not freezing, water. She swam out of the way, over to a 'shore' made of stone, where Warren was shirtless and wringing out his T-shirt.

"Okay! I'm out of the way! The next person can go!" She called up.

About 10 seconds later, a very high-pitched, feminine shriek came down to them, then shortly afterwards, Rhea came plunging out of the chute, hitting the water cleanly, resurfacing quickly, and swimming over and scrambling onto the shore.

Christine plunged in next, then Emmy, Ryan, Tanu, Trask, Elise, Vanessa, Warren, Seth and finally Bracken.

Bracken sang a few phrases that even Kendra couldn't understand, waved his hand over the group, and everyone gasped as their clothes dried themselves. Bracken then gestured towards a passageway. "Shall we?"

The group trekked down the passage, the glossy black walls bringing back painful memories of the Dreamstone at Obsidian Waste.

A bubbling noise filled the passage. Christine turned, then screamed. Everyone turned to see a wall of water hurtling towards them.

Trask instantly grabbed an extremely long coil of rope, tied it around his waist, and told everyone to do like wise. Kendra wrapped the cord and tied it, then grabbed onto the rope for good measure. Bracken wrapped his arms around her torso, making her feel utterly safe.

The water slammed into them from behind, sending the chain tumbling blindly down the dark tunnels.

With a _whoosh_, The flash flood dumped everyone into a small, half-flooded cavern, whereupon resurfacing Kendra called out that it was dominated by an enormous, circular raft, not unlike the one on one of the rides Kendra had gone on, Kali River Rapids.

Ryan vaulted into the raft first, then helped Emmy, Christine, Rhea, Kendra, Vanessa and Elise into the seats.

As Tanu, Warren, Seth and Bracken climbed in, Kendra noticed that there were _no seatbelts_.

Trask gave the raft a good, hard push, then lunged towards the group. Elise grabbed his wrists and hauled him aboard.

The raft lazily drifted towards a small opening, where Kendra could only hear rushing water. That wasn't exactly a good sign.

As the raft reached the opening and banked down a gentle, but extremely long slope, Kendra sighed with relief. She thought it would be a crazy, near-vertical plunge. Then, she groaned. She had spoken too soon.

Whitewater rapids trashed before them, pounding the walls.

"Brace yourselves!" Trask warned, then grabbed onto his seat as the raft surged into the rapids.

Water pummeled the group from all directions, soaking them to the bone.

Finally, the water evened out, until the wet, miserable and shivering group began to drift lazily once more.

"Is it over?" Vanessa asked, her expression similar to that of a wet cat's.

"Not yet." Warren warned, wincing as the raft neared a sheer drop-off.

The raft went sailing over the edge, slamming through a waterfall, hitting the water below hard, and finally capsizing.

Everyone resurfaced but Ryan and Emmy.

Kendra looked underwater, to see Ryan dragging up a unconscious Emmy. She resurfaced to alert Trask, who dived and helped Ryan drag up Emmy's body. They flipped the raft right-side up and heaved Emmy inside. Bracken pulled a long, pearly unicorn horn from his bag and touching it to Emmy's forehead. She propped herself up by her elbows, coughed up a large amount of water, then immediately winced in pain and grabbed her ankle. "My ankle!" She cried, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Bracken touched the tip of the horn to Emmeline's ankle, causing her to gasp, then, with a burst of light, to relax, settling back. She twisted the ankle without reporting any pain, then hugged Bracken, thanking him.

A surge of anger and jealousy unexpectedly filled Kendra. She made a mental note to be less friendlier to Emmy. _Maybe_ just _more than civil. _

"Well, now that Emmy's alright, why don't we get going?" Vanessa asked, sighing with relief as Bracken used another drying spell and the water soaking her clothing evaporated.

"I agree." Trask seconded.

Vanessa opened her bag, a slightly modified version of Bubda's knapsack. Instead of a room inside, it was able to store anything, and still feel feather light.

She withdrew a long, finely carved walking stick, and used it as an oar to push the raft to the edge of the pool of water. They clambered out and headed towards a small opening.

"Patton said in his journal to always turn left." Kendra instructed.

Bracken nodded, then squirmed through the opening. "Woah!" He shouted up. "It's a chute!"

The others slid down the chute as the previous person called up, and soon Kendra was left standing alone. "Kay!" Rhea called up.

Kendra pushed herself down the chute, and slid down the gentle slope, around 3 left turns, then out the end. She landed badly, stumbled, and fell into Bracken's arms.

She blushed, stood, and thanked him. Emmy gushed about how gentlemanly Bracken was, and another surge of anger and jealously roared inside Kendra. Her conscious seemed to be warring with itself, and she was deciding whether to side with her shoulder devil or her shoulder angel.

_She's just being nice,_ the good side of her conscious reasoned.

_Or, _Her more devilish side countered, _She could be plotting to steal him._

_But, _reasoned Angel, _You're not really dating. It's not really stealing._

Kendra decided to side with Angel, and quieted her green monster of jealously.

"Oh, Lord, help us." Trask muttered as they reached a large room.

Sixteen large rocks floated in the air, slowly revolving at the same level as the entrance. A deep chasm spanned out below them. At the bottom, red hot lava bubbled.

Trask fixed a sturdy rope to his belt, then gave it to Warren. "Get ready to pull me in." Trask ordered, baking up, then, with a running leap, sprang to the first stone.

The rocks hummed to life, revolving faster and jutting up, then down, causing Trask to drop to his stomach and hug the rock. A couple bounces later, he rose to a crouch, then launched himself onto the next rock. Instantly, the rock jutted up, then down, so that Trask appeared to float in the air for a moment.

Kendra realized that this was a death-trap version of the Dumbo ride.

With a few more leaps, Trask crossed the 'ride' and called across to the others to wait a moment.

Suddenly, the rocks formed a straight line.

Vanessa leaped to the first rock, when she landed badly, teetered backwards, and fell.

* * *

><p>Clifeee!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Repairer

A/N: Okay...so...I made a mistake. ;) This story is meant to be set in Mid-July-ish, a month AFTER KTTDP. Kendra is ALMOST 16.

* * *

><p>"Vanessa!" Warren screamed, lunging futilely towards the edge. Vanessa's screams were muted as the lava gave a huge bubble. The lava began to rise, slowly.<p>

Warren slumped against the wall, face a mask of agony.

Kendra fought back tears, but let them flow freely once she saw Warren put his face into his hands and his shoulders start to shake.

Emmeline glanced over the edge, and then gasped. Before Trask could ask what she seemed to thrilled about, she launched herself over the edge.

Kendra screamed, but before Emmy hit the lava, she turned into a phoenix, skimmed the rising, burbling liquid, and burst back up, with a shaken, but unhurt Vanessa in her claws.

Warren looked up, his face lit up, and then he lunged at Vanessa, twirling her in a circle, away from the edge, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"How are you alive?" Warren asked, smiling as a final tear ran down his cheek.

"It wasn't easy." Vanessa assured everyone. "I managed to free a hidden dagger while I fell, and stabbed it into the wall. If it wasn't for Emmy, I would have been consumed by the rising lava.

Emmy, who had reverted back to herself, blushed and wiped sweat from her forehead. "It wasn't easy for me either. True phoenixes can carry immensely heavy loads, but I'm just a shape shifter. That wasn't a true phoenix. As a phoenix, I can only carry a bit more than I can as Emmy."

Silence followed. Complete, total silence. Even the lava seemed to stop burbling.

Kendra then realized it had stopped burbling.

The lava had completely hardened, at the same level as them.

"Well, I'll be." Trask muttered, before leading the entire group across safely.

Emmeline opened her mouth, rubbing her soles gently, but before she could complain, Kendra whipped out the spare set of sneakers.

Emmy grinned, slipping on the sensible shoes. "Thanks" She mouthed.

Trask started to lead them down the endless passageway, but soon walked straight into an invisible wall.

"What the-?" He asked, looking troubled.

A gale swept them backwards, off the edge of the lake and into the lava.

They plunged through and out the other side. Kendra crashed into Bracken and into a underground lake.

They surfaced together, but saw no shore.

Kendra looked up at lava burbling above their heads and shivered.

Kendra gasped as a whirpool began to churn. She clung onto Bracken, who grabbed onto Trask, who grabbed Tanu, who linked arms with Warren, who hugged Vanessa close to them, then closed the circle with the others. As they swirled down the vortex, Kendra panicked. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, she was lying on a stone floor. Bracken sat near, coughing. She sat up, coughing up a large amount of water.<p>

"Well, _that_ was fun." Emmy snorted sarcastically.

Vanessa gasped, staring at the center of the room.

There was a circular base. Atop the base rested a wrench. A normal, regular wrench.

Kendra walked over and picked it up. In her hands, it hummed to life.

"Vanessa? Do you have a hidden blowgun?" She asked.

Vanessa nodded and pulled out a blowgun.

"Snap it." Kendra ordered.

Vanessa looked confused, but complied, the bamboo tube snapping.

Kendra touched the wrench to one half of the pole, and it joined seamlessly back together.

"This is the Repairer." She reveled, smiling.

A small staircase led up. Kendra gathered her friends and heading up.

"Florida Police!" A magnified voice called down, freezing Kendra in her tracks.

"Please come out with your hands up. We know you're down there!"

Kendra gasped, backing up, and slipping on the step, falling backwards.

Bracken caught her and clapped a hand over her mouth. Vanessa pulled the translocator out of her bag, and Warren wrenched open his repaired version of the knapsack.

"Everyone but me get into the bag. Now!" Warren whispered.

Everyone piled in and hid strategically. Emmeline transformed into a chameleon, perfectly blending into the bookshelf. Warren shouted down that he found a trapdoor with a hole filled of sand-or what looked like it. He dropped the knapsack inside, leaped in, then shut the door.

The policemen rushed down the stairs and wrenched open the opening. The magic surrounding the knapsack made it look like just a smuggler's hole.

10 armed policemen dropped in one by one, overturning buckets. Seth, who was shadewalking in the shadows of the corner, took Vanessa's blowgun, loaded, and blew. The first man dropped, then his partners dropped shortly afterward, snoring gently.

Vanessa hurried over, and bit each policeman quickly. "Everyone stay here." Bracken warned. He popped up, then, about 5 minutes later, poked his head back down. 'We're at the airport. I'll go to a discreet location. You'll hop out, we'll leave the bag in Lost and Found." He instructed. A few minutes later, he instructed only the boys and Emmy to emerge. Several minutes later, Emmy poked her head in. "Kay, you can hop out."

"So how did you get out?" Kendra climbed out into the women's restroom.

'Oh, Bracken had me turn into a puppy dog, took me out, got out of the men's room, then discreetly let me into the women's."

"Last call for flight 182 to Mexico City." A woman called over the loudspeaker.

Kendra, Elise, Christine, Rhea and Vanessa followed Emmy to the walkway to the plane, and ducked in just as they were closing the door. Bracken, who was waiting for them, explained to the flight attendant, then grabbed a seat beside Kendra, passing her two small bundles and a zipped-up cases.

"Go change into one of these outfit. You look too suspicious. Then leave the next one hidden for Emmy. She has the next one for Vanessa."

Kendra waited for the plane to take off, then counted to 30 before hurrying to the small washroom. She pulled off her sweaty, damp T-shirt, replaced it with a fresh, new one, then switched her jeans and pulled her hair into a high ponytail with an elastic in the zipped case. The new bundle was left on the floor.

Kendra hurried out and tapped Emmeline on the shoulder. Emmy waited 10 seconds, the hurried into the changeroom.

By the time they had landed in Mexico, everyone had changed.

Tanu checked them into the hotel (right across from the airport).

Kendra fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Tuning Fork

A/N: For all you Vaaren and BracKendra fans!

* * *

><p>Kendra sat beside Bracken on the small helicopter to the Aztec ruins.<p>

It was uncomfortably small inside the helicopter, and Kendra was closer than she woukd like to be to Bracken.

His hand rested on her knee, and hers was on his. Warren and Vanessa were sitting beside them, Vanessa in Warren's lap.

The others were in another helicopter, which was already at the ruins.

Aaron gently touched the helicopter down on the sandy floor, then took off after Warren told him that they would use the Translocator to get out.

They hurried over to Trask, who was digging in the ground with a shovel.

Vanessa pulled enough shovels out for everyone and told them to split up.

It was Ryan who finally called that he had found something.

Everyone hurried over to Ryan, who had excavated a small pit around a trapdoor.

Trask glared at it suspiciously, then took his shovel and rammed it into the wooden hatch. It splintered, and broke.

"Where's Mara when we need her?" Trask muttered. "She knows all about this kind of stuff."

Suddenly, a horrible, half-hissing, half-human voice seemed to emmenate from all around them.

"If you do not give thissssss up, We will kill the girl you need. You have one hour to leave the Repairer and leave. Otherwise, Mara Tabaressss will die." The horrible voice hissed.

"No!" Trask shouted, pulling out his crossbow.

There was a flash of blinding light.

Kendra screamed, grabbed onto Bracken, tumbled to the ground, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kendra groaned, opening her eyes. She had a horrible headache. She tried to massage her temples, but found her arms bound above her head. She seemed to be magically stuck to a stone wall, like a fly in a spider web. Kendra tried to push that unnerving simile out of her head.<p>

"Ah, she's awake." Hissed a quiet female voice. A woman stepped from the shadows, smiling evilly. She had dark blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

"Good. Is she still tied up?" Hissed back a familiar male voice.

"Like a fly in a spider web." The female responded.

"Who are you?" Kendra groaned.

"I am Tanis, the _dragon_ of black magic."

Kendra moaned in despair.

Then, the unbelievable happened.

_Gavin Rose_ stepped from the shadows.

"NO!" Kendra screamed, before Gavin waved his hand and a strip of black material, which felt like duct tape, plastered itself across Kendra's mouth, muffling her shriek.

"You're probably wondering how I'm here." Gavin said, smiling darkly. "You see, I stole the last harvest of stingbulbs from Living Mirage, and then worked long and hard to mutate one. I'll show you."

He took out a large, pineapple-sized fruit that had a maroon husk. He pressed the single thorn to Kendra's exposed arm, and then set it on the ground. About 20 minutes later, a Kendra duplicate stood before the real Kendra.

Gavin then pulled a large, shoebox-shaped object out of the darkness. Green smoke swirled around it. "Behold one of the 5 Keys to Power, also known as the Reviver."

The real Kendra made a squealing sound as the duplicate grabbed it, and it _hummed to life in her hands_.

"You see," Gavin went on. "The new Stingbulbs can also mimic abilities, and will last longer; about a month. So I sent a copy of myself to Wyrmroost, and that pathetic fairy dragon ate the duplicate!" He laughed darkly.

"What?" Kendra asked, although it sounded more like "Mmph?"

Gavin laughed, although his eyes remained dark and slightly insane.

Tanis wrapped her arms around Gavin.

"You're so _bad_!" Tanis cooed, her eyes full of admiration.

Kendra rolled her eyes as Gavin said something very mushy to Tanis, along the lines of "You're even badder, my little Honey-Woney"

"Ewwwww!" Cawed a voice from behind them. "Get a room!"

Kendra's eyes lit up as Seth stood in the opening, the others forming a semicircle behind them.

"Let Kendra go!" Trask commanded.

"Or what?" Gavin sneered, taking one arm from around Tanis.

"You'll go back into the Quiet Box!" A new voice shouted.

The Sphinx stepped out from the shadows. He had been invisible before, and now, as soon as he moved, he flickered into view.

"Stay out of this, shadow charmer!" yet another new voice shouted.

A curly-haired, burnette teenage boy stepped from the shadows.

"Get back to your job, Jocko"Tanis snapped, looking angry.

"Or what?" Jocko responded.

Tanis lunged at him, tranforming instantly into a sapphire blue dragon, and, in a flash of pearly white teeth, ate Jocko whole.

Kendra screamed behind her gag.

"Tanis!" Gavin roared.

"What?" Tanis' voice went back to normal and slightly shy.

"Why did you EAT him?" Gavin asked.

"He annoyed me." Tanis pouted.

"Oh, Sugar-Poo, I couldn't stay mad at you!" Gavin grinned, pulling Tanis into a passionate liplock."

"I TOLD you! Get a room!" Seth called again.

The two broke apart. Gavin glared at the Knights, then, in a flash, transformed into Navarog, then snatched Kendra and flew her up to a platform, then reverted back to himself.

"Kendra!" Bracken shouted, looking hurt and angry.

"So? How will Kendra die?' Gavin asked. "Falling to her death?" He shoved her forward off the platform, but grabbed her sweatshirt's hood, holding her suspended in the air. Tanis pulled open a trapdoor, which modified to turn to a whole pool of lava.

"No!" Seth roared, looking horrified.

"Well, then, I suppose that IS a bit harsh." Gavin relented, yanking Kendra back up.

"Eaten alive?" He grinned maliciously as Tanis turned back into the sapphire blue dragon and opened her maw wide.

"No!" Trask roared, firing a volley of crossbow bolts.

Gavin dodged them, pulling Kendra back to avoid the arrows.

"Yes, that is a bit brutal." Gavin agreed. Then, he got an evil grin on his face.

"Maybe she should just be let go!" a female voice called. Kendra looked up, and saw 4 beautiful, brilliant human-sized fairies hovering above them, clutching spears, swords, and, in the tallest's case, a golden bow with feathered arrows.

"Blossom! Brookelle! Brianna! Breezlyn!" Bracken cried, his face lighting up. "My sisters!"

One fairy, the smallest and probably the youngest, dived in, bowled over Gavin, and Seized Kendra under the arms, flying her to Bracken, who pulled Kendra into a tight hug.

'Thank you, Blossom, although if Mother knew you were here, I do not know how long you would be confined to your room."

"Grounded?" Seth volunteered the term.

"Precisely." Bracken agreed.

Blossom rolled her eyes and flew away to aid her sisters.

Bracken cut Kendra loose, and she flung her arms around him, tears flowing freely.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly.

"The Himilayas. At Frosted Peaks Dragon Sanctuary." Bracken explained

Suddenly, Bracken cried out in horror as Tanis slashed one of the fairies from the air.

He ran over, and dragged the blonde, golden-armored fairy out of harms way, back to the entrance.

"Brookelle!" He cried, gently shaking her, but she remained limp and unresponsive. He repeated her name again, but she remained lifeless. He looked striken, and shook with anger, his face hard. He pulled his unicorn horn from a sword sheath on his hip. It turned to the long, pearly sword, and with an infuriated shout, charged into battle.

Tanu dropped to his knees and began examining Brookelle's wounds.

Kendra whirled back to the battle as Vanessa charged into battle.

Tanis reverted back to human form, and Vanessa knocked her the ground with a dart. She quickly bit the dragon, hurried back to the entryway, and dropped into the knapsack. Seconds later, Tanis arose. But when she transformed, she lunged at Gavin, and Kendra averted her eyes as the dragon raked gavin with her claws.

Several disgusting crunches later, Vanessa arose from the knapsack and pronounced Gavin dead. Then, she stabbed her hidden blade into Tanis' lifeless form.

Tanu gently placed Brookelle in the knapsack. He explained that she was alive, but in a coma.

Kendra hugged Bracken, then let herself be led out of the room, glad to be away from the dead bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Khronos' Hourglass

A/N: The Royal Hibiscus Hotel is fake. Sadly. ;)

Also, I do not own Discovery Channel or Time Warp. They belong to their rightful owners :)

I do own Breezlyn, Brookelle, Blossom and Brianna. And They're NOT Mary-Sues!

This chapter is dedicated to all you BracKendra fans.

* * *

><p>Kendra pushed open the door to the Royal Hibiscus Hotel's Paradise suite in Kona and gasped.<p>

It was utterly amazing.

Hawaiian flowers overflowed from vases at the tables and desks.

Everyone unpacked and changed as fasts they could, and ran to the water park.

Seth marveled at the waterslide before him. The 'Coconut Crusher' plummeted straight down in an enclosed, clear plastic tube, then corkscrewed down tightly before splashing into the landing pool.

"Race you to the top!" Seth cried, and the Trainees and the Fairy Children, minus Brookelle, who was still in a coma, hurried towards the staircase.

It was Blossom who made it first, and waited politely for her turn, playing with the blue plastic cuff on her wrist, the pass for the park.

"Kay, You can go. Just remember to keep your arms folded over your chest and your legs crossed at the ankle." The lifeguard instructed.

Blossom nodded, and got into the required position.

The lifeguard pushed her gently with his foot, and a long, thrilled scream echoed up as Blossom plummeted.

Only a few seconds later, the lifeguard ushered down Breezlyn, who was second eldest of the girls (third eldest counting Bracken, who was the eldest) by far the prettiest of the Fairy Princesses. And Seth's new crush.

She had silvery blonde hair that fell in a sheet to the top of the small of her back that was not to thin nor to thick and shinier than a brand-new penny soaked in vinegar (which, as Seth knew from experience made the dullest pennies super shiny.) and the most beautiful eyes Seth had ever seen. They were a marbled swirl of blue and green.

_Ew! Enough of this mushy love stuff! Seems like all we've encountered on this trip was romance__, near death experiences, and more romance. _Seth thought.

The lifeguard ushered him onto the slide, and he rushed down, loving the thrill. When she shot out the end, a not-so-thrilling sight awaited him.

Mara was running across the grass field surrounding the pool deck, grinning from ear to ear. She lunged at Trask, and he scooped her up, spinning her in a circle before gently kissing her.

Seth rolled his eyes and hurried up the staircase again.

Kendra sat on a poolside lounge chair, holding a high-end camera and getting some great photos of the others surging out of the end of the slide.

After some trial and error, Kendra found the timer setting worked best, and a good time to set it for was a 1 minute timer.

She either got them skimming the water on one of the mats they could use to soar down, or coming our the end in a spray of water.

Her current favorite was one of Emmeline, which showed her tumbling forward off a tire-shaped inflatable inner tube, the tube above her and only half-captured in the shot, surrounded by tiny beads of water. Emmeline's face was overjoyed. Kendra even used a function to 'lock' the shot, preventing it from getting deleted, at least until Kendra uploaded the pictures onto her laptop later that night.

She waved Mara over, and after hugging her, asked her to wait until she was going down the slide, then push the timer button.

Mara agreed, and got a spectacular shot of Kendra.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kendra sat at the tide pools marked on Patton's journal's map, ankles in the water, summoning her courage.<p>

Then Bracken sat beside her, and smiled. He took her hand, and together they dove in. After a good deal of swimming around colorful fish and coral, Mara pointed out that she noticed an hourglass-like object that she retrieved, heaving it onto the shore.

Bracken overturned it, and as the sand flowed quickly, time slowed down.

Seth's spastic strokes towards the edge turned into one of those super-slow motion videos on Discovery Channel's show _Time Warp_.

Emmeline's shaking of her blonde curls now looked like a slow-motion video of a dog shaking it's fur after getting wet.

Kendra could see every bead of water sliding down Bracken's shoulder-length silver hair.

Then, as the last grains of sand flowed down the hourglass, time went back to it's normal pace.

"Woah!" Seth cried as he reached them. 'That was cool! I felt like I was swimming through syrup!"

"This was too easy." Mara looked uneasy. "Where's the guardi-" She was cut off as a long tentacle shot out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her into the air.

An enormous mouth, all teeth, came out of the water.

Trask pulled out a sword and slashed off the appendage, and Mara landed safety in the water, swimming to safety.

The mouth screeched, flailing and ended up as no more than a few floppy tentacles.

* * *

><p>That night, Kendra dropped into the knapsack to put Kronos' Hourglass and The Reviver inside, but stopped abruptly as she saw Bracken bent over his sister.<p>

Kendra' throat closed when she noticed he was _crying._

Actual tears streamed down the unicorn's cheeks.

"Brookelle, I'm so sorry. I promise we'll find a way to revive you."

Kendra's foot slipped on the ladder as she began to climb up, and she froze, flinching.

Bracken whirled, wiping his eyes and regaining composure.

"Kendra!" He relaxed. "Thank goodness it's you. I cannot bear to let my younger sisters see me like this. I'm supposed to be the strong one."

"You are." Kendra whispered, stepping down and hugging Bracken tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you." He whispered, then looked very awkward and uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Kendra asked, looking up.

Bracken didn't respond.

Instead, he dipped his head low, and gently kissed her.

On the lips!

Kendra's eyes widened and she felt as if electricity was coursing through her veins. Then her eyes shut and she wrapped her arms around Bracken's neck as he hugged her tightly.

As Bracken came back to look at her, he smiled.

Kendra grinned back, feeling ecstatic, confused and surprised, all at once.

Bracken helped her out of the knapsack and they walked, hand-in-hand, back to join the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Love New York!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. It really makes my day.

I also don't own Fablehaven or Harry Potter. Sadly.

* * *

><p>As Kendra and Bracken strolled into the dining room together, Vanessa raised an eyebrow, Warren wolf-whistled and Seth shouted loudly "Ewwww! Enough of this mushy romance crap!"<p>

"Seth!" Vanessa snapped. "Let Kendra and Pony Boy be." Vanessa smiled evilly.

"I'd watch it, blix." Bracken replied with an easy smile.

Vanessa and Bracken's hatred had gradually dissolved and now they teased one another and were actually friends.

Vanessa went back to flirting with Warren.

Bracken pulled Kendra's chair out for her, then took his own seat.

Blossom giggled and whispered something to Breezlyn, who also giggled.

Breezlyn then passed the message onto Brianna, who cackled with laughter and shot a look at Bracken.

"What?" Elise mouthed.

"Bracken and Kendra kissed!" Breezlyn mouthed.

"Oh!" Elise mouthed, smirking.

"What?" Kendra mouthed, seeing the 2 girls giggling.

"Nothing." Elise replied with a knowing grin.

Suddenly, all attention was diverted as Warren's chair went flying and we sank to one knee. He pulled out a ring box, grabbed Vanessa's hand, and cleared his throat.

"Well, now this wasn't exactly my plan. Anyways. Vanessa Santoro, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you." He said, in an almost unintelligeble rush.

Vanessa arched an eyebrow, then nodded, unable to speak.

Emmeline got a giddy grin on her face and giggled.

Warren flipped open the ring box, and inside was nestled a bautifully crafted diamond ring. The band was an exquisitely crafted braid of silver leaves.

"How?" Vanessa asked, eyes shining. "How did you get this?"

"Remember the first mission we had together? Rescuing those nipsies? Well, I revisited them and they're so greatful that they fashioned this ring. They were done the evening before we left." Warren explained.

Vanessa mopped her eyes and flung her arms around Warren, laughing.

"Atta boy!" Trask praised, thumping Warren's back with his hand.

"Congrats!" Kendra shreiked, unable to contain her joy.

Tanu came into the room from the kitchen, holding second helpings. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

Everyone else laughed.

* * *

><p>It seemed that all that anyone at the Big Island Eco Adventures building could say was 'When's the wedding?' and 'How long have you known eachother?' and 'Congrats!' and one woman, who was working in the gift shop, which was also the lobby, even asked is Vanessa was expecting a child, and that she didn't look it at all. Vanessa assured the receptionist that she wasn't, nor planned to be for quite a while, pregnant.<p>

Finally, the team of 15 (Seth, Kendra, Bracken, Warren, Vanessa, Elise, Mara, Trask, Ryan, Emmeline, Christine, Rhea, Blossom, Briana and Breezlyn) along with 5 others (a Grade 11 French teacher named Ms. Dorothy Green, a professional Olympic skier named Alexandre Bilodeau, two Victoria's Secret models named Candice Swanepoel and Miranda Kerr, and Miranda's husband, Orlando Bloom)

"Seriously?" Kendra asked as she strapped a helmet on and tightened her harness.

"What?" Asked Ms. Green.

"That we just happen to have 4 celebrities in our group?" Kendra laughed.

"Why not? It can happen." Dorothy responded.

Warren was having an animated discussion with Orlando Bloom about his work in the Lord of the Rings movies, while Emmeline, Christine and Rhea were whispering and tittering about Orlando's good looks.

"So!" Their tour guide called. "Let's get suited up and head out! I'm Doug!" He gestured to himself.

After that, the team of 20 climbed into the pinzgauer* and started rumbling through little blink-you-miss-it towns and up a mountain.

Doug led them down a short hill, around a corner and to the first zipline.

It was maybe 20 feet long, and barely 5 feet off the ground.

Still, apprehension filled Kendra.

"Why doesn't the Fairy Princess go first?" Doug asked.

Kendra had a brief moment of fear, that Doug knew about Breezlyn, Briana and Blossom's true identity, until she remembered that the name on her helmet was 'Fairy Princess'.

"Oh! Um, sure!" Kendra forced a grin and climbed up to the loading platform.

Another guide, a lean, tall woman was at the end of the course, waving.

Kendra watched silently, then screamed as she curled her feet and soared down the course.

The woman scooped her up at the end, and unhooked her harness from the wire.

The rest of the group came soaring down one by one, then were led to the second, which was longer, maybe 50 feet, and about 10 feet off the ground.

That one was equally exhilarating.

At about the 3rd, Trask whispered that they had to bail.

The group informed the guide, who seemed suspicious, but agreed.

Trask then backtracked to the Pinzgauer, then opened his knapsack and took out the translocator.

3 by 3, the group teleported to a quiet corner of Central Park in New York City.

"Wow!" Seth marveled. "That just cut, like, a bazillion hours off our trip!"

Trask chuckled. "Well, thanks to the Knights of the Dawn, we have booked a suite in a _very_ ritzy hotel."

Trask was right, of course.

And the Knights hadn't booked just any suite.

They had booked the brand-new Untimate Luxury suite at the Plaza hotel.

The entire room was pure white. Everything from the couch to the minibar was white, except for the enourmous flatscreen TV and, the only source of color in the room, a vase of brightly colored flowers on the glass coffee table. Kendra had read from the brochure that it took up the entire topmost floor (the 20th), had enough Master Bedrooms for everyone, each with a different 'theme'. Each room was equipped with a walk-in closet and master bathroom. The suite offered countless luxuries.

Mara and Elise unpacked in the 'Diamonds' bedroom, claiming they were fine to share the king size bed. Kendra and Emmeline claimed the next biggest room, the 'Princess' suite, which was done in different shades of pink, white and gold.

Christine and Rhea chose the 'Twins' bedroom, where there was two of everything, including flatscreen TVs.

Seth and Ryan were drawn to the 'Adventure' bedroom, which was filled to the brim with artifacts from various adventure movies, including Indiana Jones' hat and whip.

Vanessa and, if she woke up, Brookelle would share the 'Hollywood' suite, which was overflowing with old movie posters and movies.

Trask, Tanu, Bracken and Warren shared the 'Potter' suite, which was seperated into four sections, each a different Hogwarts House from the Harry Potter series. Warren seemed delighted by this, and claimed the Gryffindor section, and was currently playing with the sword of Gryffindor.

Rolling his eyes, Trask threw his bag onto the Slytherin bed, muttering that he didn't care about choosing a bed suited to his personaity. Suspiciously, Tanu claimed the Hufflepuff, leaving Bracken, the wisest, to the Ravenclaw bed.

Blossom, Breezlyn and Brianna were intrigued by the 'Music' suite and, funny enough, the room had exactly 3 beds. It was stocked with 3 of every instrument from the Contrabass Saxophone to the E-flat Clarinet.

Kendra chose to unwind in her bathroom in the deep, large tub. She opened the cupboard, expecting to see Advil's and Tylenol's, but instead encountered row after row after row of bath and shower products.

She chose a honey-scented one, then eased into the tub, sighing with relief.

* * *

><p>* A Swiss Army military vehicle. In not sure about the spelling. Also, Big Island Eco Adventured exist! I should know! When I went to Hawaii I went zip-lining through them! My tour guide's name was Doug!<p>

Note: If you're reading this, Doug, HELLO FROM ZIP CHICK!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Museum of Natural History.

A/N; this chapter is going to have several Night of Museum and National Treasure (I own neither) references.

I also don't own Born This Way, or any other Lady Gaga songs. but I kind of own the covers Emmy sings. (censored, 'clean' version).

* * *

><p>Kendra stood before the museum sprawling out before them.<p>

Emmeline was singing something beside her.

"_My mama told me when I was young_  
><em> We are all born superstars<em>  
><em> She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<em>  
><em> In the glass of her<em> _boudoir"_

Kendra grinned. Emmy had a really pretty voice.

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
>She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"<br>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<p>

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Oh there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen,  
>Don't be a drag - just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag- just be a queen  
>Don't be!<p>

Give yourself prudence  
>And love your friends<br>Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
>In the religion of the insecure<br>I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
>Believe capital H-I-M! Hey, Hey Hey!<br>I love my life I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah!"<p>

Emmy continued singing, eyes closed, swaying to the music.

"Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
>You're Lebanese, you're orient<br>Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'cause baby you were born this way<p>

No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
>Lesbian, transgendered life,<br>I'm on the right track baby,  
>I was born to survive.<br>No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made,<br>I'm on the right track baby,  
>I was born to be brave."<p>

As she repeated the chorus, a few people tossed coins and bills at her. She continued to sing, oblivious to the world around her.

Then, her voice rose to a dramatic volume that Kendra recognized as 'fortissimo' from when her mother made her learn the piano.

"I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!"<br> Then, her voice faded to nothing for the final two lines of the song.

"Same DNA, but born this way.  
>Same DNA, but born this way."<p>

A few people around applauded, and Emmy opened her eyes, looking confused and pulling iPod earbuds out of her ears. "Sorry, I kind of got lost in the music." She apologized, then noticed the considerable piles of money around her, then laughed.

"I've _always _wanted to try this! And I didn't even notice!" She cackled.

She began to sing again.

"Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
>I can't hear a thing<br>I have got no service  
>In the club, you say? say?<br>Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
>You're breakin' up on me<br>Sorry I cannot hear you  
>I'm kinda busy<br>Kinda busy  
>Kinda busy<br>Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

Just a second  
>It's my favorite song they're gonna play<br>And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
>You should've made some plans with me<br>You knew that I was free  
>And now you won't stop calling me<br>I'm kinda busy

Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<br>Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna talk anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<p>

Stop telephonin' me  
>(Stop telephonin' me)<br>I'm busy  
>(I'm busy)<br>Stop telephonin' me  
>(Stop telephonin' me)<br>Can call all you want but there's no one home  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<br>Out in the club  
>And I'm sipping that bubb<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
>Call all you want, but there's no one home<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
>Out in the club<br>And I'm sipping that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<p>

Boy, the way you blowing up my phone  
>Won't make me leave no faster<br>Put my coat on faster  
>Leave my girls no faster<br>I should've left my phone at home  
>'Cause this is a disaster<br>Calling like a collector  
>Sorry, I cannot answer<p>

Not that I don't like you  
>I'm just at a par-tay<br>And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls<br>'Cause I'll be dancin'  
>I'll be dancin'<br>I'll be dancin'  
>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls<br>'Cause I'll be dancin'

Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<br>Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna talk anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<p>

Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<br>Stop callin'  
>Stop callin'<br>I don't wanna talk anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor<p>

Stop telephonin' me  
>(Stop telephonin' me)<br>I'm busy  
>(I'm busy)<br>Stop telephonin' me  
>(Stop telephonin' me)<br>Can call all you want but there's no one home  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<br>Out in the club  
>And I'm sipping that bubb<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
>Call all you want, but there's no one home<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
>Out in the club<br>And I'm sipping that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<p>

My telephone  
>Ma ma ma telephone<br>'Cause I'm out in the club  
>And I'm sippin that bubb<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone  
>Ma ma ma telephone<br>'Cause I'm out in the club  
>And I'm sippin that bubb<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone  
>Ma ma ma telephone<br>'Cause I'm out in the club  
>And I'm sippin that bubb<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone

(We're sorry, we're sorry  
>The number you have reached<br>Is not in service at this time  
>Please check the number, or try your call again"<p>

She seemed to have sang this all in one breath. She laughed again.

"Well, Thanks, Emmy, for that lovely performance. But we'd better get inside." Trask chuckled, then led the budding superstar and the rest of the group into the museum.

A/N; Because I'm lazy, I'm going to skip to the end of the day.

*SEVERAL HOURS LATER*

Kendra ducked into the women's washroom and hid in a stall. The janitor came in, cleaned all the stalls , including hers (she had used the invisibility glove and was standing on the tank of the toilet) and then left.

"The museum is now closed." A disembodied, male voice called.

Emmeline, who had turned herself into an ant, had creeped along into the surveillance booth, turned back into a girl and knocked out the cameras, then dealt with the night guard.

"Kay, it's safe now!" Emmy's voice came over the loudspeaker.

The group met up and raced to the Egyptian artifacts room.

There was only one problem; the room was full of amulets.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Amulets

Thanks to Nostalgia's My Best Friend for the idea of a manhunt.

and Oh My Rowling! Emmeline is NOT a Mary-sue! If anyone READ these days you would KNOW she's used to luxury and not to normal life.

So kindly go suck a chipmunk.

* * *

><p>Kendra moaned as she saw the neat, orderly rows of amulets in all shapes and sizes.<p>

"Luckily, I brought this." Warren bragged, pulling out a hammer.

"Warren, No!" Kendra screamed, but it was too late.

One by one, Warren smashed all the cases. He picked up one amulet by one, and Seth threw various non-sharp objects at Warren; a football, a baseball. All collided with Warren except when he was holding a large, chunky gold amulet.

When he held that one, the football flew back at Seth.

Kendra cheered, then quickly stopped when she realized that security alarms were blaring. Warren gulped, then bolted for the door.

The others wasted no time in following.

"Fablehaven?" Warren screamed.

"Yes!" Vanessa screamed back, looking angry.

Warren skidded to a halt, made everyone jump into the knapsack, then prayed for his life as he teleported out, just as several armed policemen came storming in.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kendra came downstairs to find Grandpa Sorrenson reading an issue of the New Yorker newspaper. The headline blazed 'THEFT AT THE MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY!'<p>

the article explained what had happened the night before.

A small note at the bottom told readers to turn to page 3-4 for more info. Grandpa Sorrenson was reading the article.

"Good morning, dear." He said, briefly looking up.

Kendra made herself a bowl of oatmeal, then sat down across from Grandpa. "Any names mentioned?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Not yet. They're doing fingerprint tests, but luckily Warren brought back the hammer." Grandpa smiled.

"Where is he?" Kendra asked.

"Helping Dale with Viola."

"Speak of the devil." Kendra muttered as the brothers strolled in, joking and carrying bottles of milk.

* * *

><p>Seth came downstairs, followed by Ryan.<p>

To accommodate everyone, Grandma had prepared all of the 5 guest bedrooms, and had to add several cots and air mattresses.

"Hey, is anyone up for capture the flag later?" Ryan asked.

"Sure!" Warren exclaimed, then grinned as Vanessa walked down. She moved over and hugged him. "Morning, handsome." She purred.

"You too, Beautiful."

"Ewwww!" Seth cringed.

One by one, everyone came into the kitchen and ate, then Seth announced himself and Kendra captains for Capture the Flag.

"Ryan." Seth picked.

"Emmy." Kendra countered.

"Christine." Seth silently dared her to divide the twins.

"Bracken." Kendra grinned.

"Rhea." Seth chose the other twin.

"Blossom." Kendra pointed to the fairy.

"Brianna." Seth picked, promising to pick Breezlyn next.

"Breezlyn" Kendra looked smug.

"Warren!" Seth called.

"Vanessa!" Kendra retorted.

"Mara!" Seth shouted.

"Elise!" Kendra screamed.

"Ryan." Seth picked.

"Emmy." Kendra countered.

"Christine." Seth silently dared her to divide the twins.

"Bracken." Kendra grinned.

"Rhea." Seth chose the other twin.

"Blossom." Kendra pointed to the fairy.

"Brianna." Seth picked, promising to pick Breezlyn next.

"Breezlyn" Kendra looked smug.

"Warren!" Seth called.

"Vanessa!" Kendra chose.

"Mara."

"Elise"

" Kendra, Vanessa, Elise, Breezlyn, Blossom, Bracken and Emmy versus Seth, Ryan, Christine, Warren, Mara and Brianna!" Grandpa put his hands together.

He gave each team a dish cloth; one red, one blue and tied each one around a short bamboo pole.

Then he gave everyone a kitchen timer set for 5 minutes.

He took a master timer, and told everyone to start running. They only had 5 minutes to hide the flag, then throw the timer.

He pushed the start button, and everyone bolted out into the woods.

Seth, who was carrying the flag, cut through some brambles and threw the flag at random, then tossed the timer.

A few minutes later, everybody's timer turned to dust.

* * *

><p>Kendra crept along the trees, having hid their flag in a narrow notch in a tree that was just the right size, then draped a branch over it to cover the blue cloth.<p>

As she crept towards the small creek marking the border line (whoever can correctly guess this reference first will have the chance to be made into a Trainee in the sequel.) and leaped the creek, she landed on something that cracked hollowly. It couldn't be-? Kendra looked down to her feet, and saw the enemy's flag. Seth must have tossed it randomly. She picked it up and hopped back across the stream.

Seth came leaping out of the trees, shouting a battle cry.

Then he noticed Kendra on the other side of the creek.

His face hardened, and he raced after Kendra, but was soon pulled to the ground by a tripwire set up by Blossom.

Kendra used the 30-second advantage to dash back into the yard.

Her team dashed into the yard one by one and cheered.

As everyone filed in for dinner, Seth sent around the message that they were going to play Manhunt after dinner. He was it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Return of Navarog

A/N: The dramatic chapter!

The winner of the reference contest is SymmetricallyObsessed!

* * *

><p>Kendra raced through the woods. Her heart thundered in her ears. She ducked under a branch and kept running.<p>

Suddenly, a roar made her freeze in her tracks. Her arms and legs froze up.

Was it Dragon fear? dark creature fear?

Then, Navarog, in full-on-dragon form, stepped from the shadows, smoke curling from his nostrils.

"Hello, Kendra." He growled.

Kendra tried to scream, but no sound would form.

Then, with a flash of silver light, Bracken and his sisters, including Brookelle, who looked fully alert, and absolutely livid, and swooped in, their long, shining swords gleaming as they brought it down on Gavin.

He shreiked in agony, then, with one final burst of effort, took off towards the main house.

Shouts arose from the house as Kendra watched in horror as Gavin flew over the boundaries with all 5 Keys in his claws.

"No!" Kendra shreiked.

* * *

><p>Kendra felt horrified, seeing her old ex-boyfriend fly over the gates with the artifacts that they had worked so hard to gather.<p>

Then, with her heart pounding in her heart, she dashed back to the main house. Surprisingly, it was untouched.

Bracken spoke to Grandpa Sorrenson and then walked inside.

After a rushed dinner consisting of soup and sandwiches, they all hurried to bed.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this chapter really sucked. But I want to get into the pivotal plot point.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: An Unsettling Dream

* * *

><p>Seth was back on Shoreless Isle. Gavin, in human form, was using the Keys of Power around the Fairy Shrine. Then, the vision changed. Seth was standing in a small room, with several glass walls protecting him from a hoard of Demons in a horrible, desolate wasteland that used to be the Fairy Kingdom. The demons pounded on the first of the glass walls, and a crack appeared in the glass. The wall shattered, and the demons rammed wall after wall.<p>

"Seth!" Kendra shouted, and Seth woke up, glad to be free from the nightmare.

"Gavin's used the Keys!" Seth shouted.

Minutes later, everyone was gathered around the table in the living room, in their pajamas with robes tied around them. Emmeline's hair was an absolute bird's nest and her eyes were puffy.

Seth explained his dream, and looked scared.

"So...We're all going to die?" Rhea asked, biting her lip.

"No!" Grandpa Larsen stood up. "Nobody will die! We'll go to Shoreless Isle and fight the demons!"

"Hank!" Grandma Larsen chided. "They're only children!"

"We're not children!" Rhea, Christine, Emmy, Ryan, Kendra and Seth shouted together in indignant voices.

"I'm nearly 18!" Ryan protested.

"We're the same as Seth, and HE got to fight the demons last time!" Christine and Rhea shouted together.

"I'm almost 16!" Kendra protested.

"We're pretty much immortal!" Blossom whined.

"All right, All right!" Grandpa Larsen saved himself from the wrath of several very annoyed teenagers. "We'll fight. But not until Kendra turns 16."

"But that's-" Kendra began to protest, but then remembered that her birthday was the next day. "Oh. Tomorrow."

Vanessa came into the living room carrying a huge platter with enough teacups for everyone.

Kendra took hers, and after the first sip, fell right asleep.

"Go, go, go!"Warren urged, carrying Kendra up to the attic, then came down holding a Tupperware bin of party supplies and various holiday decorations.

He overturned the container on the floor and stood back.

"Vanessa? Did you only drug Kendra's cup?" Emmeline said, eyeing her untouched cup of tea.

"Yes." The narcoblix replied.

Emmy sighed, then took a sip from her cup.

Warren was squatting on the ground, sifting through party supplies. He had already sorted out several lanterns that read '16' in gold foil letters, and lots of silver and gold tinsel from Christmas.

"Anything fairy-ish!" Warren whispered.

"No need to whisper." Seth said at a normal tone. "Kendra can sleep through a military-grade explosion"

"Maybe you should let the _fairies_ do the _fairy-__ish _decorations." Blossom hinted, shoving Warren out of the way with a grin on her face and dropping to her knees, quickly sorting out which decorations were good and which were deemed 'unacceptable'.

Once they had weeded out the decorations that were not overly Christmas-y or for weddings, anniversaries and such, the girls were assigned to winging the tinsel around the banisters of the staircases, while the 'men' were assigned 'manly' duties such as 'glitterizing' nearly every surface.

Elise stood, having taped the last piece of tinsel into place, then whispered her idea of creating several fairy-ish arches over the staircase, creating a pathway.

Blossom snuck outside and gathered flowers and flower petals. She sprinkled the petals along the staircase, then everyone froze as they all heard the tittering of several tiny voices.

"The brownies!" Mara whispered excitedly. "Let's get them to help!"

After a few moment's discussion, the group of 10 brownies divided in half, then half went to help the girls, half to the boys.

Several brownies helped twist vines and flowers into fanciful arches.

By the time the sun came up, the house had been transformed into a Fairy Wonderland.

Then the brownies and Mara, Elise and Vanessa raced to the kitchen to bake the cake.

They mixed the ingredients, and Vanessa 'accidentaly' added 3 times the amount of cocoa powder the recipe called for. Mara dumped in a heaping spoonful of brownie (the chocolte square dessert, not the creature) mixture with tiny chocolate chips blended in, and Elise added a good deal of instant chocolate pudding powder. The brownies mixed the ingredients and baked sheet after sheet. Then Mara used a knife to cut each pan of cake into circles, each level receeding a little.

Elise then used a simple buttercream icing to stick the layers together. There were 16 in all.

"Now comes the fun part." Elise grinned.

The brownies pulled long sheets of fondant out of nowhere and begn to drape the topmost layer, which was the size of a dinner plate, in green. Then the tiny people began to take tiny pieces of gum-paste and mould miniscule blades of grass. Then, using a mixture elise made out of some melted Lifesaver candies, the brownies poured a swirled, marbled mixture of blue, white and purple liquid into a shallow, excavated area to create a 'pond'.

Then Blossom came into the kitchen holding a small sculpture of The Fairy Queen that was proportionated to the blades of grass and the pond. Then the brownies took a tiny bowl they had chiselled out of a tiny abalone shell and arranged the tiny 'shrine'.

Then the brownies prepred the other 15 layers with fondant, blown crystal ornaments and gumpaste sculptures.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sweet 16

* * *

><p>Kendra opened her eyes and got up slowly.<p>

She found Emmy sitting on the toy chest at the foot of her bed, a fuzzy pink robe tied around her body.

"C'mon Kendra, let's choose a dress!" She was holding the Translocator.

Kendra decided just go go with Emmy and put her hand on the cylinder, and a moment later they were standing in an immense walk-in closet. Emmy walked over to the 'dresses' section and started randomly pulling gowns.

"Too long...too short..." Emmy had a different reason for each dress that she deemed unacceptable.

"Perfect!' Emmy announced, holding up a white, glitter covered, knee-length number with spaghetti straps and a pair of low kitten heels with butterfly clips on the toes.

While Kendra went to try it on, Emmy went raiding for a dress for herself. She quickly teleported to Fablehaven to retrieve the Fairy sisters and the twins, then let them raid the dresses, then quickly depart.

Kendra emerged, wearing the dress, and Emmy's jaw dropped. "You look fab!" She squealed.

The blonde forced Kendra into a chair in front of a huge vanity mirror and pulled out her oversized makeup case.

She dabbed powders, creams and gels onto Kendra's face, and then attacked Kendra's brown hair with a large-barreled curling iron.

When Emmy finally spun Kendra to face the mirror, they both had to agree that Kendra was a knockout.

Emmy then dropped the robe she had donned, and showed off her amazing dress.

It was vivid pink, mid-thigh length and sparkly. The sweetheart strapless neckline had a beaded halter strap, and the skirt had pick-up detail.

"You look great!" Kendra gushed, before she and Emmy teleported back to Fablehaven.

* * *

><p>Kendra paused at the top of the stairs, waiting.<p>

Emmy had already gone down, sliding down the banisters rather than risk falling in her ridiculous heels.

Kendra began the long climb down, smiling as everyone watched her pass under the floral arches and glitterized steps. On the final step, she stumbled, but before she could fall, grabbed the banister as Bracken grabbed her other arm.

"Thanks." she mouthed before she was led into the kitchen

The first tier of the cake was dusted with edible glitter in millions of colors. The second was decorated with tiny edible flowers. The third was covered with small '16' shaped candles. The fourth, fifth and six were decorated ideatically to the third. In all, there were 256 '16's, which, according to Rhea, was the sum of 16x16.

The next four tiers were decorated identically as well; tiny fairies with fluttering wings that Seth said were edible (the entire sculptures). The next 5 were heaped with all of Kendra's favorite kinds of candy, and the final depicted a miniature fairy shrine.

With a snap of his fingers, Bracken lit all of the candles simultaneously, and as Kendra moved in a circle trying to blow out all the candles, everyone sang 'Happy Birthday'

_"Happy Biiiiirthday Dear Ken-dra  
>Happy Biiiirthday toooo youuuuuuu!"<em>

Seth's voice inded in a dramatic crescendo to a much higher pitch_. _

"Wow, Thanks everyone!" Kendra gushed, as Grandpa cut off a tiny piece of each tier for everyone.

As everyone wheeled into the living room, Kendra's eyes came to rest on the mound of presents.

Each one seemed to be a different car-themed present; a fuzzy steering wheel cover, a patterned seat cover, a customised hood ornament (her name with wings sprouting out from the back) and rear-view mirror ornaments.

Then came the normal gifts; jewelery, clothes, makeup, etc.

Then, finally, Bracken gave her a small ticket. It read 'half price off any car'.

Kendra's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>I know this is a really short chapter but I have writer's block<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: New Car

A/N; this will be the second last chappie! Then i'm going to wait a while until i finish the others before I start the sequel.

* * *

><p>Kendra browsed through the catalog of expensive cars.<p>

Maserati? Nahh...

Range Rover? Nahh...

Ferrari? YES!

"I'd like the Ferrari in light blue." Kendra told the man behind the counter.

The man led her to the back, where the exact car was waiting for her.

She got the car paid for, then squealed and hopped into her new car and set off toward Fablehaven.

* * *

><p>"Ohmigod! It's amazing!' Emmy squealed, staring at the car,<p>

Kendra sat beside it, admiration filing her expression as she stared at the car's hood ornament.

Bracken sat beside Kendra and slipped an arm around Kendra.

Then, the pure unexpected happened.

Emmy launched herself at Bracken, turning into a lion and raking him with razor claws. Then, she turned to Kendra, and transformed into a fiery phoenix. She snatched up Kendra, cawed triumphantly and took to the air.

Seth stood there, unable to move, then his muscles regained the ability to function. He hauled back Vasilis and flung it at the phoenix, who nimbly dodged the blow and soared over the gates and out of sight.

Then several things happened at once.

Warren spewed out several very foul curse words, causing Grandma Sorrenson to scold him. Christine fainted and Ryan caught her and took her inside.

Rhea darted after her sister, and Vanessa looked smug.

"What?" Seth asked her.

"I bit Emmy in her sleep. Which means...If my theory is correct, I can inhabit her."

Vanessa lay on the ground, closing her eyes, then began to convulse.

"What's going on?" Warren asked, looking absolutely terrified.

"Emmy's resisting!" Bracken shouted, then summoned his horn, and pressed it to Vanessa.

The narcoblix shuddered, then awoke.

"Apparently, you cannot go into a shapeshifter's body." She muttered.

Warren hugged her, relief in his eyes.

Bracken shuddered. "She has Kendra. We have to go after her."

* * *

><p>Kendra was bound and gagged, then forced into a large crate marked 'fragile'.<p>

The crate was harshly thrown about. Kendra could hear lots of voices, but could see nothing but Styrofoam packing peanuts.

Then it hit her; She was being loaded into an airplane.

She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness that overcame her.

* * *

><p>I know, this chappie was really short and it sucked, but in Holes theres a chappie that's 12 a page. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Trapped

* * *

><p>Kendra awoke reclining in a soft beanbag chair.<p>

Emmy sat next to her, looking dazed and confused.

"Get away from me." Kendra spat.

"What?" Emmy asked, looking genuinely confused. "Who're you?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Perfect." Gavin Rose entered the room, grinning.

Kendra cursed at Gavin, then turned to Emmy. "You kidnapped me! You should know who I am!"

"What? I can't remember anything since the last day of school, when _I _was kidnapped on my route home. Then, I just woke up now..." Emmy frowned, looking confused.

"What?" Kendra asked, befuddled.

"I thought you were clever" Gavin sneered. "Isn't is obvious? We have a narcoblix in the Society, another one, to replace Vanessa. Emmeline was drugged and went into what was basically a coma for a month."

"A month!" Emmy exclaimed. "What's the date?"

"July 15th. Early morning."

"What?" Emmy exclaimed. "I was out for a month?"

"Yes, you stupid girl." Gavin spat. "Now. You will be given food 3 times a day; you may order room service with the button on the wall." Gavin pointed. "You are thousands of feet up, with anti-magic spells preventing Emmy from shapeshifting and to keep Kendra from calling fairies to her aid."

Emmy groaned in despair.

"There is a fully-stocked bathroom beside the bedroom, which has two doubles and two kings, depending on how much space you need. The wardrobe is fully stocked. There is also a pool and Jacuzzi on the patio. Now..._Ciao!_" Gavin opened a door, sending a blast of cold air streaming inside, then mid-fall, turned into his dragon form and took flight.

"So..." Kendra began. "We're basically trapped in a luxury apartment in the sky."

Emmeline snorted. "You're all right..."

"Kendra. I'm Kendra Sorrenson."

"Ohhh. I heard about you! The girl from Rochester who everyone thought died in her sleep, but was found months and months later. Was it a stingbulb?"

"Yes, it was a stingbulb!" Kendra nodded, trying to resist the grin that was forming on her face.

"I'm Emmeline Drew."

"I didn't know your-I mean your body, the narcoblix was possessing you, last name was Drew. I've heard of you...I can't place where though..."

"I did a bit of modelling for Target back in May."

"No, that's not it..." Kendra furrowed her brow. "Gosh, that's going to bug me all day." Then something clicked in her brain "Oh, my gosh! You're that girl, the one who everyone thought went missing and turned up a month later, right?" Kendra had read the story in the paper and heard about it in school.

"Yup, that's me. Truth was, my mom and dad sent me off to a preserve in Scotland to help with my abilities, then I came back a month later. It was actually hilarious. So there were signs everywhere at the airport and some crazy old lady started screaming that I was there."

Kendra giggled.

"Hang on." Emmeline looked thoughtful. "What if the charms only prevent the abilities we can use to escape?" She got up and turned off the lights, plunging the room into total darkness.

To Kendra, the room was dim, not dark. "Interesting. I can see." She said.

"Weird." Emmy muttered. "I can't shape-shift at all."

"That's because your abilities could help you escape." Kendra narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow.

"Hang on." Emmy said, grinning. "What if there's one of those transporter tubs like the one you have in the attic?"

The two girls frantically started searching the room for anything that could help them.

"Wait a moment." Emmy said, glancing down at her iPhone. "I can get a pretty good Wi-fi signal from here. Hang on...Accessing the GPS function...Here we go! According to Google Earth, we're currently in the Egyptian Desert, in an oasis."

Kendra groaned. "Can you access E-mail? Or texting?"

"Better." Emmy grinned, waving her phone. "I have Skype on this."

* * *

><p>Back at Fablehaven, everyone was frantically running around, when suddenly, Seth heard Kendra's iPhone, another birthday gift, beep and buzz.<p>

He went over to it, and saw the caption 'Skype: call from PrincessEmmy123' in bold letters.

"Guys!" Seth called. "Emmy's name showed up on Skype!"

Instantly, everyone was huddled around the phone, which Seth had adjusted so as to capture everyone in the shot.

"I swear," Warren growled. "If-" He was cut off as Kendra's face appeared on the screen.

"Kendra!" Warren cried. "Where are you? How did you get Emmy's phone? Are you hurt?"

Kendra grinned. "I'm in Egypt, in some kind of floating appartment building. Emmy's with me, the one we met was one of Nararog's mutated stingbulbs."

Warren looked skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kendra looked certain.

As if on cue, Emmy popped into the shot.

"It's true! I was kidnapped by the society!" She said, nodding vigorously.

"Oh." Warren said. "Well, we'll come to get you as soon as we possibly can."

"We don't have much time." Kendra said, checking the small battery icon in the corner. "Emmy's phone is nearly dead, but we wrote down the coordinates we got on Google Earth. Hang on...Okay." Kendra read off the coordinates and Vanessa scrawled them down on her iPhone's Notes section. "Got it." Vanessa nodded, then repeated the coordinates.

"So...We'll see you soon?" Seth asked.

Kendra nodded, fighting back tears.

Everyone dispersed to pack.

Bracken paused and knelt before the camera.

"Happy Birthday, Kendra. I just wanted to say something without everyone else here."

"Yes?' Kendra asked.

"I wanted to say," Bracken said, looking uncomfortable, "That I-"

Suddenly, the screen went black and Emmy's phone died.

"No!" Kendra shrieked, frantically trying to turn it back on.

"Well, we know that help is on the way. Now, all we can do now is wait. I've already searched for a charging cable, the only one here is for the laptop here." Emmy pointed to the sleek, small computer on the coffee table. "And I've tried Facetime and Skype, they don't work."

Emmy walked over and hugged Kendra, then smiled and went off to her room.

Kendra sighed, throwing herself onto the luxurious leather couch.

She grabbed the laptop and pulled it onto her lap, powering it up and accessing the internet.

If all she had to do was wait, she might as well pass her time somehow.

She went to a website with hundreds of games and clicked on the 'Vintage' section, then got ready for a game of Pac-Man

THE END

* * *

><p>Muahaha! Now you have to wait until I finish Always for the sequel!<p> 


End file.
